Finding New Truths
by Jammar Starlines
Summary: AU for the first year. One girl shares a past that brings the three friends closer together and closer to the love that they each deserve. First few chapters revolves around my made up. **PLEASE R&R** You review mine I'll review yours.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! Okay except the plot, and my made-up. All other characters (ie: Hermione, Ron, Harry, Drace etc) belong to J.K. Rowling and I'm just borrowing them for a short while.  
  
Jammar woke up early that morning. She had awoken suddenly to a strange sound at her window. When she finally got up to check it out she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing that is except for a small brown owl sitting on the top of the nearby lamppost.  
  
Jammar thought nothing of the little owl as she made her way downstairs. Today was her eleventh birthday, and once again she thought nothing of it. Her parents never really did anything for her birthday, as it just wasn't important to them. She knew her friends would do something, but there was something in the back of her mind that told her that today was a special day for another reason and kept her from looking forward to seeing her friends.  
  
It was in the kitchen that Jammar noticed something weird. Sitting on the table by her in front of her normal seat was a letter. *I've never gotten a letter, * Jammar thought to herself. *I wonder who it's from. *  
  
She sat down in her seat and picked up the small envelope. On the back there was a read seal holding the letter closed. She opened the letter quickly figuring it was just one of her friends sending her a birthday card just to be different. But when she opened it she found the strangest letter she'd ever seen:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Jammar wondered to herself if this letter could be a joke. *Well it must be, * she thought, *my last name's not Potter. It's Starlines. And I'm not a witch. Am I? *  
  
"Mom, Dad? Do you know what this letter's about," Jammar asked quietly, handing the letter over to her dad sitting next to her. Her dad was reading the letter over when her mom brought over her breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast. *It's the same thing every Sunday morning,* she thought pouring herself a big class of orange juice.  
  
She watched her father as he read over the letter. As he kept reading his eyes opened wide with amazement, or was it shock.  
  
"You're not going," he said firmly, handing the letter to her mom.  
  
"Does that mean it's true. I mean, I can't rightfully go somewhere if it's not my own letter, and if I'm not a witch. Besides there's no such thing is there." Even as Jammar finished she could see that there was something that they were keeping from her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Jammar Crystal Starlines, go upstairs, your mother and I need to talk," her father said pointing her to the door. She quietly got up and left, wondering what she did wrong.  
  
"Well, happy birthday Jammar. It looks like it's going to be the same as ever. Your parents forgetting about it and either getting into a fight themselves or starting a fight with you," she whispered quietly to herself as she laid down on her bed to read her favourite book, The Giver, and wait for her father to call her back downstairs.  
  
A/N: Okay I hope you like!! Please review it. I hope to update as much as possible but not without reviews. I write to please people but I can't without some feedback. Whether positive or negative it's all appreciated just let me know what I can do to improve.  
  
Also I know it's focusing on my made-up character but I promise that this will change in the upcoming chapters.  
  
Oh and if you wanna know the romance couplings... email me.  
  
I also have to beg my best friend Leni to borrow one of her characters for the duration of the story... hehehe Leni I promise to be good to him but Jammar needs someone... you know so I can follow out with my other coupling plans... THANK YOU!!! 


	2. Learning

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! Except for my plot idea (yes I stick to that Cho ChangRULES lol) and my made-up character Jammar. Harry Potter and his gang, Hogwarts and the rest all belong to J.K. Rowling. *gets on her knees and repeatedly bows crying* All hail Rowling! All hail Rowling! And of course Leni for the use of Matthew her made-up character.. He comes in later! Along with Harry and gang.  
  
Coolfile: Thank you for reviewing! And I hope you like what has still to come.  
  
Finally  
  
Jammar was still lying in her room over an hour later reading her book when she heard a shout from downstairs.  
  
"Jammar, come her NOW!" It was her father shouting and he seemed quite upset.  
  
Quickly Jammar ran back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Now both of her parents were sitting at the kitchen table the food on long forgotten.  
  
"We have come to a decision," her mother stated softly as Jammar joined them at the table.  
  
"More like your mother has come to a decision," her father replied.  
  
"You are allowed to go, but there are some things that you need to learn first."  
  
"What momma," Jammar replied feeling quite confused about what was happening. The letter she had received had been directed to a Ms. Potter but her name was Jammar Starlines. *It just had to has a joke didn't it? There's no such thing as witches. Are there?* Jammar thought.  
  
"Well first of all we are not your biological parents. Your real parents died when you were less than a year old. We were sent in soon after to take you away from the home. Something had gone wrong in the house and neither you or HE was killed," her father replied to her quickly never making eye contact.  
  
"What do you mean? This makes no sense," Jammar stated more confused now then ever. "And who is HE?"  
  
"HE is your brother. When we were sent to get you we had been given strict orders to leave him behind. Knowing that he would be rescued a few hours later we had no problems with this but we never really understood why the two of you were to be separated," her mother told her seeing the pain in the child's eyes.  
  
"So, I'm. I'm adopted?" Jammar stated in utter shock.  
  
"Yes, and you have a twin brother. But neither he nor you were to know, and he still does not know" Her 'mother' replied.  
  
"WHAT! Now you're telling me that he doesn't know he has a sister? Next thing you'll tell me is that he'll be at Hogwarts too," Jammar replied getting a bit angry with her 'parents'.  
  
"Yes Jammar, he will be attending Hogwarts. That is why I had wanted for you not to go. You see he is a very well known young boy."  
  
"What do you mean.'Well known' It's not like he killed some really evil dark lord or anything," Jammar said joking around.  
  
"This is a serious matter Jammar, do not make fun of something a serious as the death of the Dark Lord Voldemort," her 'father' stated sternly.  
  
"What you have to be kidding, there really was some dark lord? Oh my god, this is so going from bad to worse. Next thing your going to tell me is that this dark lord dude, killed my parents" Jammar said confused.  
  
"Jammar, there are things that even we must not tell you, but yes He did kill your parents, and your brother killed him. Which is why he is so famous" her 'mother' replied.  
  
Jammar sat quietly, for the first time since she had returned to the kitchen she was at a loss for words. She really didn't know what to think or say. First she found out that she was adopted, then she has a brother, and now she found out that some evil guy had killed her parents. But what got her the most was how a child younger than a year old was able to beat some old guy with out knowing any magic.  
  
"Jammar are you alright?" her mother questioned.  
  
"I'm...fine...just...trying to understand why you didn't tell me sooner" Jammar replied looking down at the table.  
  
"Please understand Jammar, we were told not to tell you, and so we kept it a secret," her mother said placing a gentle hand on her should.  
  
"I think I want to be alone for a while" Jammar said standing up she headed to her room, where she flopped down on her bed and remained there for sometime.  
  
Days flew by without much interaction between Jammar and her 'parents'. She really didn't know what to say to them, and they didn't her. So the Starlines residence remained silent. They day for Jammar to head to Hogwarts was the only day her parents had said anything to her, and even then it was very little. Getting onto the train Jammar was glad to be rid of her so called parents. Though the train ride to Hogwarts was a long one, she didn't mind it gave her time to read. Stopping in the Hogsmeade train station, the first years were ushered off towards Hagrid and then were placed in small rowing boats.  
  
A/N: okay I must give much credit to my best friend Leni for helping me out with this chapter.  
  
Okay so once again I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter. Promise more to come soon!!!!  
  
Please read and review.. 


	3. Awaiting

Disclaimer: It's mine.my own.my precious. HEHEHE. Okay but seriously I own nothing but Jammar Crystal Starlines-Potter, and my plot idea. Harry, the others, and Hogwarts are all owned by J.K. Rowling, and Lenna Dumbledore and Matthew Carni are owned by my bestest friend Leni.  
  
A/N: I must warn some of the chapter will be taken from the book. Bits from chapters 6 and 7 will be used as I find some of the experiences and sights a little hard to rewrite so as to give the impression that Jammar sees and hears the same things as Harry. And as I want to be sure to give the impression that some events from the first year are the same for all students in Harry's year. like the some of the boat ride, and just before sorting. I give ALL credit for these parts to J.K. Rowling as I am just borrowing them.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hagrid looked around, quickly making sure that everyone was safely in the boats.  
  
Jammar was seated in a boat with two boys, a redheaded boy and a boy with dishevelled looking black hair.  
  
"My name's Jammar," she told them as the boats slowly made their way forwards across the lake.  
  
"I'm Harry, and this is Ron," the black haired boy said pointing introducing himself and the redhead.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Ron said quietly.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too," Jammar said.  
  
The three sat talking quietly about what they could expect once at the school. Jammar found that Ron knew a lot about Hogwarts as he had three other brothers attending school there.  
  
The three were just starting to talk about the feasts when Hagrid suddenly shouted, "HEADS DOWN!"  
  
The group bent their heads and the little boats slowly slid through a curtain of ivy that had been hiding a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.  
  
Hagrid checked all the boats finding a young boy named Neville Longbottom's toad.  
  
The students then clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.  
  
They all walked up the flight of stone steps and surrounded the huge, oak front door.  
  
"Everyone here?" Hagrid said raising a gigantic fist to knock three times on the castle door.  
  
The door soon swung open. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Jammar's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.  
  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."  
  
She opened the door wide. Walking in Jammar looked around amazed at the large front hall. *You could fit the whole of my house, * Jammar thought to herself.  
  
The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.  
  
The students followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Making their was down Jammar could hear hundreds of voices behind a doorway to the right. *it must be the rest of the school. I'm sure they had a faster way here, * Jammar thought.  
  
Professor McGonagall led the way into a small empty chamber. The many first years crowded into the small space much closer than they normally would have liked, all of them looking around nervously.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony indeed. While you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will take your classes with the rest of your house and year, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room.  
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."  
  
Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville, and Ron. Jammar watched Harry nervously try to flatten his hair as she quickly made sure hers was sitting flat as well.  
  
"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."  
  
She left the chamber. The second the door closed behind her the students all began to quietly whisper amongst each other. Jammar listened in to the conversation Harry and Ron were having.  
  
"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" she heard Harry ask Ron.  
  
"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."  
  
Jammar listened quietly wondering to herself what they would have to do. Sure she'd been reading up on some of the books she would need for the year but she had yet to really memorize any of it or even try it out. She didn't think that she would do very well in any sort of testing situation.  
  
While she was thinking Jammar tried to ignore the girl standing next to her. The girl had long curly brown hair, and whose name Jammar learned from Harry, was Hermione Granger. Hermione was whispering fact about all the spells she'd learnt and wondering which one she'd need.  
  
Then something happened which made Jammar jump about a foot in the air, as she saw several people around her do the same, and heard some even scream.  
  
About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance - "  
  
"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"  
  
A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.  
  
Not a single one of them answered.  
  
"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"  
  
A few people nodded mutely.  
  
"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."  
  
"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."  
  
Professor McGonagall had now returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.  
  
"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "And follow me."  
  
Jammar quickly got into line behind Ron, finding Harry standing just in front of him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.  
  
Jammar looked up and was just shocked. She had never seen such a strange and splendid place. Thousands upon thousands of candles, which were floating mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting, lighted the Great Hall. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there amongst the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Jammar continued looking around the large room, and then looking upwards she saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. She heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts, a History."  
  
It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.  
  
Looking down again Jammar saw Professor McGonagall silently place a four- legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she placed a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall stared at the hat. For a few seconds, there was complete silence.  
  
A/N: Okay I leave it hear for now. I promise chapter four shall be posted in just a few minutes so you'll be reading it soon I hope. I really hope that you all like the chapter. I promise just a few more paragraphs shall be straight from the book. After a few students are sorted I shall be doing my own work just using a few short pieces here and there in chapter four. Well please continue reading and reviewing. 


	4. The Sorting

Disclaimer: Okay time to go again. J.K. Rowling owns Hogwarts, and Harry Potter and all of his friends. Leni owns Lenna Dumbledore, and Matthew Carni, and I own Jammar Starlines-Potter and the plot.  
  
A/N: PLEASE ENJOY! And as a reminder I'm going to use part of the sorting ceremony from the book but I shall redo most of it starting from the c's. Also I would like to apologize but I didn't know how to get the sorting hat's song to post properly.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't you judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat then me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's Nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.  
  
"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Jammar heard the redhead whisper to the other boy. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."  
  
Jammar smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Jammar didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for her.  
  
Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.  
  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.  
  
The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Jammar saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.  
  
"Bones, Susan!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.  
  
"Boot, Terry!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.  
  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender!" became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Jammar could see a couple of twin brothers (who looked strangely like the you redheaded boy) catcalling.  
  
"Bulstrode, Millicent!" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Jammar's imagination, after all she'd head about Slytherin, but she thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.  
  
"Carni, Matthew!" Jammar noticed the boy immediately as he walked up to the stool. She just couldn't keep her eyes off of him.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out the second it touched his head.  
  
The boy headed quickly over to the Slytherin table, stopping only momentarily to sneer at a girl as she herself was called up to the hat.  
  
"Carni, Lenna!" she also seemed quite nervous as she made her way to the hat and she looked almost as sick as Jammar felt right at that moment.  
  
Just as the boy before her the hat called out the second it touched her head, "GRYFFINDOR!" and happily she got up and made her way to the table.  
  
The names and houses went on an on. Jammar looked up when Hermione was called up.  
  
"Granger, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.  
  
Jammar began to stare off into the ceiling as the names and houses continued to be called.  
  
A blonde haired boy name Draco Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called: the hat barely touched his head as well when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
There weren't many people left now but Jammar just stood there nervously listening.  
  
A thought struck her as they approached the p's. What name would they call her up by? The name she was given at birth was Jammar Potter but the name she'd grown up with was Starlines. *Well, * she thought to herself, *I'll find out soon enough I guess. *  
  
The names slowly made their way along, and then, at last -  
  
"Potter, Harry!"  
  
Jammar took a step forward then stopped. They said Harry. Could it be? Could the black haired boy she'd been standing so close to the whole time be her twin brother? She didn't seem to be the only one talking about him.  
  
As he stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.  
  
"Potter, did she say?"  
  
"The Harry Potter?"  
  
Jammar watched the boy sit on the stool nervously gripping the edges of it, seeming to be concentrating hard on something.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted after almost a minute.  
  
Harry took off the hat and walked shakily towards the Gryffindor table. He looked so relieved to have been chosen for Gryffindor.  
  
Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, and he noticeably shivered.  
  
"Potter, Jammar!" Professor McGonagall called out when the hall finally quieted down, only causing more whispers to erupt.  
  
The only thing Jammar heard as she walked to the stool was the quiet whispers, but one stood out above them all to her ears, "I thought she was dead?" She couldn't believe it. The students knew about her and thought that she was dead?  
  
The last thing Jammar saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at her, like she had seen them do for Harry. She waited.  
  
"Hmm," said a small voice in her head. "Another Potter! Difficult. You are exactly like your brother. A lot of courage and a great mind. The two of you would be great together. Slytherin doing wonders for that greatness."  
  
Jammar found herself thinking, *Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."  
  
"Not Slytherin eh?" said the small voice. "Just like your brother. You both could be great. But I shall place you with him," she heard it pause for a moment before shouting to the hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Jammar smiled taking the hat off and placing back on the seat. She quickly made her way to the Gryffindor table barely hearing the wild applause around her.  
  
She sat down beside Harry, who was just staring at her with shock shining in his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" he whispered to her quietly.  
  
"My name's Jammar Potter," she replied.  
  
"I know that but.well.are you related to me?" he asked seeming very shy.  
  
Just as Jammar went to answer Professor Albus Dumbledore stood up to speak. He stood there arms open wide, beaming down at all of the students. It seemed as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all sitting there.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked it. PLEASE R&R!! No more until I get a couple of reviews. I write for the fun of it put I put it up for people to enjoy and to learn from others. but I can't tell how well I'm doing without some reviews. Like I said I need some reviews before I'll continue. and I hope to at least double what I have now. 


End file.
